Al final viene la Felicidad
by Kyo LJjang
Summary: Después de una desilusión amorosa, siempre hay una pequeña luz de esperanza y esta vez sera con la persona indicada. Pareja CRACK! -MiyaFuri- y mención de otras (MidoTaka hasta el momento). "La felicidad se demora un poco, pero siempre llega."— Charles Melier
1. Inicio

**Ne bueno, me gusta el crack y pues no podia quitarme las ganas de tener uno de ellos, asi que lo hice.  
Gracias a Camila-chan por seguirme en esta locura y espero que te guste~ te hamo mucho.  
Sin mas a leer!~ .**

* * *

****2 semanas que pasaron después de que Akashi rompió con el, comenzó a estar en una depresión, dejo de ir a la escuela por días y aveces faltaba a las practicas, todos sus compañeros estaban preocupados aunque la mayoría pensaba que solo era una "etapa" que después se le quitaría y seria el mismo de siempre pero no!;  
Era mucho mas grave de lo que parecía y el único que se dio cuenta fue kuroko.

El personalmente no quería hablar con nadie sobre "ese" tema ya que lo ponia peor que antes y se ponía a llorar hasta que quedaba dormido -como 5 horas después-, pero con el peliceleste no podía evitarlo y no quería que lo viera tan débil ... el era patético.

\- Furihata-kun que tienes? - dijo con una expresión seria y algo enojada.

\- Kuroko das miedo cuando lo dices así .. en realidad me he enfermado, pero no tome la medicina que era y me ha estado afectando ... - no podía mentirle y mucho menos cuando lo miraba así, le daba mas miedo que confianza.

\- Fue akashi verdad? que te hizo? y ahorita mismo le reclamo - si estaba muy enojado

\- Esta bien ... terminamos y no es necesario que le hables ... después de todo fui un estorbo

Kuroko vio como el castaño se ponía triste y se sintió mal por haberlo presionado de esa forma, así que lo abrazo con cariño - Solo por que tu me lo pides, hay mas hombres en el mundo, así que un día encontraras a alguien mejor y olvidarte de ese maldito - sin mas lo soltó y lo dejaba para que llorara a gusto estando solo.

\- tienes razón, después de todo ... yo fui el idiota que se enamoro de verdad no?-

* * *

Después de esa platica que le ayudo a tener un peso menos encima, paso una larga y tediosa semana llena de exámenes y practicas muy duras. Al fin tenia un día libre, a pesar de eso no quería quedarse en su casa por que se ponía melancólico y decidió salir a pasear al centro -mala idea- pues no contó con que vería a cierto pelirrojo, el cual se encontraba besando a una tipa cualquiera como si nada mas importara y esta no hacia nada para apartarlo, En ese momento sintió como todo su mundo se venia a abajo en un solo segundo, con el corazón destrozado corrió de ahí para tratar de borrar esa imagen tan horrible y cruel.

Nunca antes en su vida había corrido tanto y sin ningún motivo a donde ir, tenia la vista algo nublada por esas lagrimas que aun no salían que sin querer choco con alguien, provocando que cayera de sen-ton aun con eso no evito que siguiera llorando tanto.

Con quien choco era nada mas que con el "piñas locas" digo Miyaji kiyoshi de shuuntoku, así es el rubio no podía creer que el castaño estuviera llorando -pensaba que había sido por el choque- algo preocupado y mas nervioso intento hablarle normal.

\- Oh lo siento, no me fije por donde iba ... te encuentras bien? - Paso un rato y el mas bajo parecía no querer hablar para respondedle, hasta que noto quien era.

Aunque no lo admitiera el chihuahua había capturado su atención desde la primera vez y mas ahora que estaba en ese estado.

Estaba aturdido, no reconocía a la persona que tenia enfrente, y mucho menos tenia ganas de respondedle, pero seria muy grosero de su parte a si que solo nego con la cabeza, pero no esperaba que fuera levantado con un cuidado y después lo abrazaran.

Si lo había abrazado pero fue por que lo vio tan frágil y débil en ese momento que no le importo que se les quedaran viendo -Ya, ya paso eso, es mejor que llores para sacar todo eso de una vez-

\- G-gracias - sin mas hizo lo que el mas alto le dijo, se aferro al otro y lloro como nunca, aquel abrazo era tan cálido, muy seguro donde se sentía protegido de todo.

Paso no mas de una hora y el castaño ya se había calmado o eso intentaba, mientras que el rubio solo se dedicaba a acariciarle el cabello, a pesar de eso no se habían soltado ni un solo momento.

Miyaji no quería separarse para nada, pero con todo el dolor del mundo le soltó y le movió, necesitaba respuestas o algo.

\- Oye quieres ir ... conmigo a tomar un café? - volteo la mirada para que no notara ese sonrojo que tenia muy visible en las mejillas, estaba avergonzado.

\- Si ... - Estaba algo ido y mas por la repentina "cita" que iba a tener ahora con el mayor en estos momentos.

Sin mas miyaji agarro la mano del menor y lo llevo así hasta la cafetería, no paso tiempo donde el se atrevió a preguntar por que lloro de esa forma, y no por que fuera malo, sino estaba preocupado, a lo que el menor comenzó a contarle toda la historia que tuvo con Akashi y cuando fue la parte del final comenzó a derramar lagrimas -otra vez- el se sintió algo culpable pues no pensó que fuera algo como eso y mas que lo hizo llorar.

Se acerco al castaño y se agacho algo para darle un beso, pero no un beso cualquiera sino uno lleno de cariño a pesar de que fuera para distraerlo, y se separo de el cuando llego la mesera con los pedidos a la cual agradeció y comenzó a tomar del suyo, Mientras que furi seguía en shock pero no le desagrado al contrario le dio una sensación tan calidad que quería otro pero no se atrevía a decirle al rubio y mucho menos que apenas y lo conocía.

La tarde se fue volando y quería pasar mas tiempo con el mayor, aun así no se lo diría, no es que fuera pena sino sabia que el otro debía estudiar pues estaba en 3er año y no quería molestarlo.

Sus rezos fueron escuchados pues al día siguiente al salir de la escuela vio al otro, no lo esperaba pero tampoco le hacia mal el que estuviera ahí,sino lo ponía demasiado feliz, así que se acerco al otro con una sonrisa.

\- Miyaji-san lamento mucho .. lo de ayer - estaba demasiado avergonzado pero estaba contento al saber que el otro se preocupaba demasiado por el.

\- No es nada, solo que necesitabas a alguien que te escuchara - Cuando volteo oto como los demás del club comenzaban a salir y no quería que molestaran al mas bajo, así que como ayer agarro la mano de Furi y se lo llevo rápido a la cafetería de ayer.

El castaño no dijo nada, Simplemente lo siguió por que sabia que el no le aria nada malo y mucho menos por lo de ayer.

Los 2 comenzaron a estar mas cerca uno del otro, resultaba ser que al terminar las clases el mayor esperaba a furi, después de eso iban a la misma cafetería y se quedaban hablando hasta que oscurecía y se despedían. Durante clases se mandaban mensajes y aveces llamadas si es que era muy importante, dos semanas para ser exacto, acordaron salir para verse el sábado e ir a comprar las cosas que necesitaban -aunque era mentira- y el día esperado llego.

* * *

La tarde era hermosa y tranquila, un ambiente tan confortante y cálido que apetecía salir a tomar el sol, aquel sábado era perfecto y el rubio lo sabia, desde que choco con el chihuahua, había empezado a sentir algo cuando lo veía y mas cuando le regalaba esas sonrisas ... si era amor pero no quería aceptarlo y mucho menos por que el castaño estaba aun mal después de esa relación destructiva que tuvo con el emperador, solo le quedaba esperar o decirle a pesar de que su amistad estuviera en riesgo, no es que fuera pesimista solo que no quería perderle y aunque le doliera tenia que aceptar la realidad.

El castaño estaba feliz, mas bien emocionado paso toda la mañana arreglandose y mas por que vería a "SU" sempai, si ya lo consideraba suyo por que le gustaba, aunque le siguiera doliendo el recuerdo de Akashi, el comenzó a enamorarse del rubio ... aunque solo fuera admiración para los demás, el se sentía en las nubes cada vez que estaban juntos o se mandaban esos mensajes de "te extraño~" hacían que su corazón se acelerara a mil por hora, y todo el tiempo estuviera sonrojado y eso valía la pena.

Se encontraron y hablaron normal, visitaron varias tiendas para comprar varias cosas, era como una cita aunque no lo admitieran pero estaban a gusto con todo, Aunque el castaño paro en una heladería mientras el rubio miraba el lugar ... hasta que noto cierta presencia, si parecía ser que cierto pelirrojo se encontraba en la misma calle que ellos, y mas emanaba un aura de odio, fijo su vista y efectivamente estaba ahí, el Emperador el cual lo miraba con odio y enojo?, no le tomo importancia tal vez lo confundía, pero no el ambiente estaba algo pesado ya que cuando regreso furi, el otro intento acercarse y como medida rápida beso al menor, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que no hizo nada para alejarse al contrario se acerco un poco para seguir con el beso~ ... pero como son humanos necesitaban oxigeno así que se separaron y el mayor lo tomo de la mano para llevárselo a otro lado y mas si estaba ese maldito ahí; lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver esa expresión del pelirrojo estaba algo dolido, triste y parecía que en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar, sin mas volteo y se concentro en el Chihuahua, ahora con mas ganas aceptaría que el era solo SUYO!.

El día termino bien a pesar de una pequeña molestia, lo disfruto mucho y mas si estaba con el menor, pero sentía que algo faltaba ... era un vació que no podía llenar y antes de que se despidiera de furi lo detuvo y con una mirada decidida le hablo.

\- Sempai yo ... tengo algo que decirte -sonrojado- vera usted ... -estaba tan avergonzado que no podía decirlo, y ya no podía retractarse debía decirlo, que acaso no era hombre?!

\- debo decirte algo ...- se puso serio pero no quitaba el hecho de que era medio tsundere - veras yo ... bueno tu ... - no podía, realmente quería decirlo, por eso tomo la decisión, pero sentía que iba a ser rechazado, ya no había vuelta a atrás era ahora o nunca.

\- Me gustas! - dijeron al mismo tiempo que se pusieron rojos de pena, pero aun así estaba feliz el rubio pues era correspondido y para demostrarlo lo beso pero esta vez no fue un beso de cariño sino uno de amor donde le demostraba que realmente lo quería y que quería ser mucho mas con el. Por supuesto el castaño no se quedo atrás que terminaron besándose un largo rato, pero eran felices y eso era lo único que importaba.

El mayor se separo, quería preguntarle lo mas importante y con leve sonrojo dijo - Quieres ser mi novio? ... - estaba tan rojo y algo agitado por el beso pero jamas se espero algo como eso~

Estaba que vomitaba arcoiris(? al final la vida no era tan cruel, por que esta vez si era correspondido de la misma forma - Si, si quiero - sin mas esta ves fue quien tomo la iniciativa y lo beso.

Se podría decir que ya eran una pareja formal, bueno de novios, pero tenían que esperar mucho para casarse y tener hijos, el único inconveniente era el decirle a los demás, en especial a los sempais de Furi pues eran como una familia, en especial hyuuga ya que iba a tratar de matarlo, llevaría un costal de piñas por si las dudas.

* * *

El domingo paso como un suspiro, ya siendo lunes, el ubio fue y se presento como siempre solo que esta vez iba a entrar pos su novio.

\- Vaya pero si es el loco de la piñas - dijo riko mirándolo mal - Que hace aquí? - no es que fuera descortés, solo tenia duda ya que no sabia por quien venia~

\- Riko no?, vine por Furi - soltó sin mas aunque se estaba muriendo de nervios al saber como reaccionarían con lo que venia

\- Ara Ara~ riko deja de acosarlo - dijo kiyoshi con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

\- Cierto que hace aquí? y mas por Furihata? - secundo hyuga a riko -pero era curiosidad(?-

\- Que no es el sempai de Midorima? - fue kagami y si estaba confundido como el resto

\- miyaji-san, Furihata-kun esta todavia cambiándose - dijo el peliceleste y no es por que supiera sino que había escuchado la conversación desde el principio.

Al rubio casi le daba un paro cardíaco, se había espantado por el chico fantasma pero ya se la iba a cobrar aventándole una piña en la cabezota y mas por ser asi.

Antes de que comenzaran con mas preguntas, -en especial los mayores- apareció Furi y se acerco al rubio, tomándole la mano mientras sonreía - ya estoy listo, vamos por helado - no sabia que error había hecho. Pues de un momento todos se quedaron en shock y con un sutil "QUE?!" casi dejaron sordos a la pareja.

\- mi pobre hijo fue robado! - dijo el castaño algo alterado y derramaba lagrimas.

El que mas estaba en shock fue el megane que de un momento a otro comenzó a emanar un aura oscura - Eren un shotacon! - mientras intentaba matarlo pero era detenido por el castaño mayor.

La castaña estaba sorprendida, pero sonreía ya que se había enterado por un pajarito -kuroko- lo que ocurrió con furi y el emperador- vaya felicidades! pero eso no quita que tendrás doble entrenamiento - mientras noqueaba al pelinegro megane.

\- Furihata-kun por eso estabas tan feliz en la mañana? ... - dijo como siempre serio aunque tenia una pequeña sonrisa - Felicidades, Miyaji-san espero que cuide bien de el - dejo a la pareja, mientras intentaba despertar a kagami el cual se habia desmayado.

\- No fue tan malo como lo esperaba - dijo el rubio- ahora solo falta que les diga a mis amigos ...

\- Podemos ir mañana, ademas que si necesito mi helado - dijo con un puchero muy tierno y sutilmente fue besado por el mayor. Sin mas salieron dejando a los otros en un lió.

Al día siguiente fue bombardeado con preguntas sobre su relación con el de la piñas, sonriendo respondió todas menos una que hizo que se avergonzara tanto que parecía un tomate maduro y esa fue la de si ya lo habían "hecho" por supuesto negó, pero se le notaba mas animado y feliz, así que lo dejaron ser hasta que termino el día. Como había dicho al salir se dirigió directo a Shuuntoku, donde vería a su novio y a la "familia" de este, donde fue recibido por cierto pelinegro alegre y una zanahoria que los seguía desde lejos.

* * *

**Waaahh... después subiré la segunda parte  
**Espero que les haya gustado y si no dejen sus rw.  
Atte: Akira~


	2. Noticia

**Ne soy yo de nuevo y solo puedo decir que me intentaran matar~  
****Clio-san tiene razon :'V hay por una letra no pasa nada~ aun asi ya lo cambie x'D**

**Sin mas a leer!~**

* * *

Furihata aveces podía ser despistado, pero no había explicación en este momento ... Se había perdido en la escuela de su novio, en realidad no entendía como había entrado si un mapa?, pero lo hecho, hecho esta ... solo le quedaba esperar si es que un alma se apiadaba de el y lo llevaba al gimnasio; Afortunadamente en ese momento apareció cierta pareja, así es la luz y sombra de shutoku aparecieron pero parecían discutir, el castaño no quería ser mal tercio intento alejarse pero fue tarde ya que el pelinegro lo detuvo.

\- Eres el chihuahua no? - dijo curioso mientras lo abrazaba - eres muy suave~

Obviamente el peliverde estaba enojado ... mas bien eran celos pero su orgullo no lo dejaba, así que se acerco igual- Que haces aquí? Acaso vienes a espiar?, Oí.. takao suelta al nanodayo~

\- Yo me llamo furihata K-kouki ... no chihuahua ...- No le gustaba que le dijeran así y menos por que hacia que le recordara al Emperador, hizo un puchero que fue notado por los otros.

\- Ne~~ Shin-chan no seas tsundere ... Furi-chan que haces aquí?, Kuro-chan vino también?- Dijo emocionado mientras buscaba al otro con la mirada.

\- En realidad vine por mi cuenta ... saben donde esta Miyaji-sempai - No quería seguir mas tiempo con esos 2, ya que iba a ser un problema verlos a la cara después de lo que venia.

\- Sempai uhmm... De seguro esta entrenando ne~ te llevare con el- mientras lo arrastraba, el peliverde solo los seguía de lejos y mataba con la mirada al mas bajo por robarle a su takao.

El gimnasio se encontraba al otro lado de donde estaba, realmente habia muchos pasillos y diferentes lugares, quien no se iba a perder?, lo bueno es que ya habían llegado.

El castaño ni corto, ni perezoso, Se acerco al rubio mientras estaba distraído y lo abrazo por detrás, este al sentir aquel contacto se volteo y sonrió al ver que era su tierno novio, sin importarle lo demás se agacho y le beso. Mientras todos los demás quedaban impactados con tal escena.

el único que se quedo igual fue takao, ya que lo presentía desde que había visto al mas bajo. Y mas por que su sempai comenzaba a llegar de buen humor todos los días.

No dijo nada y solo los felicito a ambos, el que si no se lo esperaba era la zanahoria pues el sabia que Furi andaba con akashi o eso tenia entendido, pero después de esto solo tenia la duda de como habían terminado juntos?, acaso akashi hizo algo malo?, mas dudas surgían y ninguna respuesta ... aunque sabia quien le diría todo sin negarse. -Asi es, ese era kuroko-.

Después de explicar todo, Otsubo los felicito y deseo lo mejor al igual que los demás, Takao como siempre sonrio y ya sabia con que empezaría a molestar a su sempai "el piñero" Eran una rara pareja, la cual fue aceptada sin mas, en especial el pelinegro que comenzó a acosar al mas bajo, pero fue detenido por su tsundere y se lo llevo lejos, dejando al otro desconcertado pero como siempre su novio le explico la situación y solo le quedo sonreír.

* * *

Las practicas en conjunto -Seirin x Shutoku- se volvieron mas frecuentes, pues los primeros querían seguir creciendo, y los otros querían derrotar a rakuzan a cualquier costa, la mayoría se realizaba el fin de semana, ya que terminado la pareja se iba a pasear, aunque luego se veían entre semana pero ellos querían estar juntos. Takao se había vuelto amigo de Kuroko y Furi, pues según el ya eran una gran familia.

Las semanas tranquilas, en especial las tardes eran mas cálidas y hermosas, pero no todo podía ser color de rosa.

Como un día cualquiera Riko llego con una cara de preocupación y asombro, los demás estaba intranquilos aunque no dijeron nada hasta que decidió hablar seriamente.

\- Se a acordado un partido de practica la próxima semana - Miraba al suelo enojada e irritada, pero se contenía pues ellos no tenían la culpa de nada.

El único que se atrevió a preguntar fue kuroko - Contra quien? - dijo igual de serio e impaciente, Tenia un mal presentimiento de todo esto y mas cuando se tenso la entrenadora.

\- Es contra Rakuzan ... - Dijo sin mas, instintivamente kuroko volteo a ver a Furi, pero este estaba igual o peor que todos. Tenia los ojos abiertos, comenzó a sudar frió y temblaba, estaba tan pálido que pensó que se desmayaría en ese momento.

No lo podía creer ... Estaba mintiendo verdad?, eso no podía ser cierto? era una broma una jodida broma, sin mas salio del gimnasio apresurado.

Nadie lo detuvo, todos sabían la verdad, ya que el entre lagrimas les había confesado todo, recibió el apoyo de todos y cuando anuncio su relación con el rubio la aprobaron, vieron que era sincera y no como la anterior; Era un problema grave pero no se podía hacer nada para cancelarla.

* * *

El corrió al parque mas cercano, donde se veía con su novio cada vez que tenían libre el día, sin mas que esperar le marco.

-"Kou que sucede?" se le notaba preocupado, ya que era raro que le hablara a esas horas.

-Ven rápido ... por favor- Apenas si podía hablar bien, sus nervios le estaban jugando mal en este momento.

-"Te paso algo? dime donde estas?"- No tenia tiempo que perder y menos por que sabia que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

\- Ven al parque de siempre ... no te tardes- sin mas le colgó mientras comenzaba a llorar, por que le pasaba esto?, ya que era feliz venia su pasado a destruirle su mundo completo en un solo segundo, Es que acaso no tenia suficiente al verlo destruido?.

El rubio no perdió mas tiempo y se fue rápido de ahí, no dio ninguna explicación, sabia que era algo malo y mas si le hablaba en ese estado.

No tardo mucho en llegar cuando lo vio ahí en una esquina mientras lloraba, su corazón le dolió, rápido se acerco al mas bajo y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Dime que te sucedió? alguien te golpeo ... por favor dímelo- No podía ver en ese estado a furi, Se sentía demasiado mal como si una parte de el fuera torturada.

\- Yo no quiero ir? dime que te quedaras conmigo después de esto?- dijo apenas en un susurro mientras lloraba y se aferraba al mas alto. No podía pasar con esto solo, necesitaba su apoyo.

\- Sabes que yo jamas te dejare, te amo demasiado ... no podría hacerlo o sentiría que moriría en cualquier momento- con esas palabras tan tiernas, Furi se calmo un poco, sabia que no podía presionarlo así que espero, para que el mas bajo le hablara.

Paso mas de media hora y ya mas calmado le contó la situación; El mayor estaba entre enojado, sorprendido y ya mas calmado.

\- Yo iré contigo y no me separare de ti en todo momento- estaba decidido, no lo dejaría por nada del mundo, Sabia que el emperador podía hacerle algo y no quería ver de nuevo a su novio sufrir.

\- No, no puedes faltar ... decidí que lo mejor no es ir- estaba tan deprimido que apenas se le escuchaba lo que decía.

\- Tu iras sin importar nada, recuerda que yo soy tu novio y si se atreve a hacerte algo lo golpeare no me importa quien sea, entendiste!- le movió y después lo abrazo, odiaba a akashi como se atrevía a pedir eso después de lo que hizo -aunque el otro no tuviera nada que ver-.

\- Lose, te amo- Sonrió y lo beso. Tenia razón era un cobarde, pero debía enfrentarlo o jamás podría ser feliz con su adorado rubio.

Al día siguiente se disculpo, Riko y kuroko lo apoyaron, no tenían nada que reprocharle ya que el no tenia la culpa de nada.

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el anuncio, estaba tranquilo, ya que no estaba solo tenia a miyaji, el equipo, sus amigos y familia.

Si algo sucedía después del partido tomaría la responsabilidad de todo y enfrentaría a akashi, le importaba un comino lo que hiciera después, La decisión estaba tomada, ahora el seria fuerte y enfrentaría a su pasado.

Kuroko esa misma tarde el entrego su celular y solo le dijo "Si suena, contestas no importa quien sea hazlo, por favor".

Durante todo el día escolar se quedo viendo con curiosidad el celular, ya había terminado las clases, cuando se encontraba guardando sus cosas, comenzó a sonar e hizo caso a lo que le dijo el otro, contesto algo interrogante.

\- Bueno?!- Estaba entrando en pánico puesto que nadie le respondía, pasaron como 3 minutos y al fin hablo la otra persona.

-"Kouki, es verdad? ... por que lo hiciste"- Su mayor miedo fue confirmado esa voz, era el ... Akashi, pero no entendía de que hablaba y por que parecía dolido?.

\- De que hablas? mas bien ... que hice? - la duda le carcomía por dentro es que acaso le estaba reprochando algo~.

\- "andas con ese rubio amante de las piñas?" - Le dijo con una voz tan dolida y fría que lo dejo perplejo, quien le había dicho? mas bien, por que lo decía? ya no tenían nada que ver o es que acaso estaba arrepentido?. Solo podía dudar en este momento.

\- Si, es verdad ... Lo amo es lo único que puedo decir- Pensó que le diría "déjalo" -aunque no le iba a hacer caso-, pero al contrario escucho como Akashi lloraba del otro lado.

\- "Siento el haberte molestado"- sin mas le colgó dejándolo con la duda, por que tan repentino?.

ya habían pasado 5 meses desde que terminaron, por que ahora?, tenia dudas pero las aclararía pronto, solo le quedaba prepararse física y mentalmente.

El ansiado y temido día llego, Riko era la mas nerviosa al igual y kuroko estaba preocupado.

* * *

Llego el momento, aparecieron los de rakuzan por la puerta, donde apareció akashi con el misma aura de siempre pero esta vez mas aterradora de lo usual y con la mirada fijo su objetivo.

Furi estaba con el celular así que le tomo importancia hasta que sintió una mirada, la cual le comenzaba a dar escalofríos, al voltear se encontró con esos ojos que tanto le habían gustado, ahí al otro lado de la cancha estaba Akashi el cual hablaba con sus compañeros, le miraba de reojo.

Por fortuna de el castaño y desagrado por el otro, apareció miyaji, pero no venia solo estaba acompañado de Takao y midorima el ultimo con una cara enojada, mientras que el otro estaba feliz de la vida.

Miyaji diviso a su novio y fue directo a el, sin importarle donde estaban lo beso- Lamento la tardanza, pero el tsundere ese necesitaba no se que cosa y me arrastraron- se sentó alado de el y lo abrazo.

\- Esta bien, ellos apenas llegaron ... te extrañe mucho- Sintió de nuevo esa sensación de peligro, ya sabia quien era, por fuera perecía fuerte, aunque en el fondo tenia un pánico por empezar.

\- No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí todo el tiempo- Con eso el mas bajo se calmo y le regalo una sonrisa.

* * *

**Asdasd~ Esto va a ser mas largo de lo que pensaba :'V Lol~  
Este cap. esta dividido en 2 partes. -subiré la otra el viernes-  
****Espero que les haya gustado y si no dejen su rw.**

**Atte: Akira~ **


	3. Encuentro

**Antes que nada lamento no haber actualizado hace casi unos 2 meses, pero surgio un problema con mi lap, la cual ya arregle pero no sabia como continuar -si entre en crisis existencial- pero ya regrese!  
****QwQ) No narrare el partido como es por el solo hecho de no saber como :'V, asi que solo pondre lo importante ... Sin mas a leer!~  
**

* * *

Dio comienzo el partido, Como se había acordado Furi entraría en la segunda mitad y akashi también había tomado esa idea, ya que estaba en la banca y miraba fijamente al castaño, sin importarle en absoluto lo que hicieran sus compañeros en la cancha.

No era un simple partido de practica, ambos equipos estaban jugando enserio, y era una lucha constante por tener puntos rápido.

Miyaji estaba en la banca a lado del menor, Para el era muy sofocante la tension y mas por que intentanba por todos los medios que el tiempo pasara rapido; Termino el primer cuarto y crecio una nube oscura alrededor de todos.

Furi estaba dudando de ser capaz de jugar, una cosa era decirle al otro que ya no lo quería en su vida y otra enfrentarlo en el juego, intentando no desmayarse primero. Sentía que se ahogaba entre tanta presión, pero no podía fallarles a sus compañeros debía tener fuerzas para cuando llegara el momento.

El segundo cuarto empezó y parecía que iba a ser eterno, Afortunadamente furi contaba con el apoyo de su miya, el cual no se había apartado de su lado desde el inicio martirio, Pero no quitaba el hecho de que tuviera esa mirada clavada en todos los movimientos que hacia.

Gracias a Deos el tiempo avanzo rápido y termino aquel cuarto tan asfixiante; Tenia 10 minutos para prepararse física y mentalmente antes de entrar al peor juego de su vida.

Y antes de que pudiera seguir con sus debates mentales, Miya llevo a furi al patio detrás de la escuela.

\- Amor, Deberías calmarte un poco ... se que esto no es sencillo, pero yo estoy a tu lado - No quería que su novio volviera a caer a ese abismo donde lo habia encontrado la primera vez que lo vio.

\- Lose, perdona no quería preocuparte - En realidad tenia miedo, como podría enfrentarse a un demonio y peor aun quien le destruyo.

\- Deja de poner esa cara, tu eres muy fuerte - Sin mas se acerco al otro y lo abrazo, sabia que no era fácil pero todo se decidía con el resultado del juego.

El tercer cuarto dio inicio, y como todo mundo temia lo peor sucedio, asi es Furi tenia la tarea de bloquear al emperador, este por supuesto ya lo había previsto, La tensión ahora era solo una nube negra toxica.

Ninguno de los 2 quería hacer algún movimiento y el tiempo se acababa, Rápidamente furi tomo la iniciativa e intento pasarla, lo que no sabia es que había caído en una trampa y lograron quitarle el balón.

Akashi como siempre logro que su equipo obtuviera una gran ventaja en menos de 5 minutos, no solo destruyendo el espíritu de seirin sino estaba demostrando que era superior a todos.

Furi estaba decepcionado de si mismo por su culpa habia sucedido eso,pero tenia un plan y todabia quedaba el ultimo cuarto, asi que aun tenia oportunidad de ejecutarlo.

El gran plan era "bloquear a akashi nivel.2" si así como lo leen, era un suicidio seguro y por supuesto todos se negaron, pero era la única opción o esperanza para todos.

Termino el tiempo extra y Kou se moría de los nervios; La suerte estaba de su lado ya que pudo enfrentar al emperador en su modo "yo solo quiero ganar", en mas de una ocasión logro detenerlo.

Aun no terminaba el partido y en un ultimo movimiento se hizo para adelante logrando coartarle toda oportunidad de pasar el balón, y antes de que la pensara, sonó el marcador dando por terminado el final del juego; No se lo creía pero funciono y así pudieron apenas llegar al empate.

Algo era algo y todos festejaron mientras los del equipo rival preparaba sus cosas para irse, la mayoría por que el rojo tenia otros planes en mente.

Obviamente no quedo en eso por que después de terminar el pelirrojo fue directo a donde estaba el castaño, si estaba con su novio y amigos hablando alegremente.

\- Kouki podríamos hablar en privado? - Todos le miraban entre raro y algo des-concentrados, el que mas lo hacia era Miyaji, quien se tenso y estaba a punto de decirle algo pero fue interrumpido.

\- Claro ... en un momento estoy contigo - De donde había sacado eso?, estaba seguro que con esto podría dejar todo en claro. Ya era la hora definitiva.

Al rubio solo le quedo aceptar, no lo iba a dejar solo como si nada los seguiría, ya que tenia muy mala espina; Furi le regalo una mirada y se fue atrás del rojo.

El los siguió de lejos y cuando llegaron a la azotea se quedo detrás de la puerta por precaución.

* * *

Se encontraban en la azotea, Furi decidió sentarse en la banca que estaba ahí, Akashi le siguió aunque deseo decirle todo de una vez y antes de poder hacerlo el castaño fue el primero en hablar.

\- Entonces de que quieres hablar? - vio como el otro le tenso, ya sabia lo que venia, pero no podía seguir con su vida si no dejaba las cosas en claro.

\- Kouki yo ... quería disculparme, se que ahora es demasiado tarde, pero no podía seguir con la culpa siguiéndome cada día - Le costaba permanecer tranquilo y mas ahora que todos sus temores se confirmaron.

\- Te perdono ... -sonríe- tal vez todos tenían razón, tu y yo somos horriblemente diferentes, como pude pensar que tenia una oportunidad contigo?, Digo nuestros mundos son completamente lo opuestos.

Akashi no se la creía, en ves de que le golpeara que era poco probable le reclamara, estaba admitiendo que todo fue su error - Kouki, por que lo dices? acaso fue por lo ultimo, no quería decirlo de esa manera tan cruda y fría.

-bajo la mirada- pero sabes que fue lo peor de todo, yo solo soy un idiota masoquista y me di cuenta muy tarde.

\- No, yo estoy equivocado, te rompí de la peor forma - ahora el era el que se estaba rompiendo, su concentración y clama se habían ido mucho al carajo- tu no eres nada de eso, deberías odiarme, golpearme y hasta insultarme.

\- Como podría odiar a la persona que fue mi primer amor? Dime como olvidar algo que te marco de por vida, ya te supere ... puede que con el tiempo solo seamos amigos, claro si tu quieres? -con un leve sonrojo volteo a verle- solo me queda aceptar que fue bueno mientras duro.

Con eso se rompió por completo, Aquel furi que tenia enfrente, no era el mismo de antes, de quien se había enamorado sino de alguien que lo estaba dejando de lado - Pero que cosas dices! - Se paro rápidamente alterado- Tu ...

\- Tal vez nosotros ... no estábamos destinados a estar juntos verdad? -volteo y se encontró una escena que nunca pensó ver- Akashi por que estas llorando? - el también se paro, pero quería calmar al otro y mas por que podría hacer una locura, Estaba a punto de agarrarle el hombro pero el otro fue mas rápido y le apretó la mano- Esp-pera ...

\- Lo dices por que estas con aquel rubio idiota no?, Sabes kouki yo intentaba hacerte cambiar de parecer, pero veo que sera a la fuerza -Le dio una mirada tan aterradora- Esta vez no te dejare ir nunca ... y lo dejare muy claro, solo eres mio!~

No sabia que le dolía mas, la mano o el hecho de saber que lo alejaría de su adorado miya- NO! ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO? si crees que aceptare estar contigo!

\- Si no te tengo yo, nadie va a tenerte - jalo al otro y lo acerco a el- La decisión ya esta tomada.

Y antes de que pudiera besarle, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y mostró a un Rubio encabronado que le rodeaba un aura oscura.

El cual solo tenia una cosa en mente matar al emperador a golpes, una cosa era que le molestaran y otra que lo provocaran; mas por que se trataba de su novio en este momento.

\- Se acabo, suelta a mi kou o tendré que golpearte! - y no estaba con juegos era muy enserio.

\- quiero verte intentarlo rubio -soltó con burla y sin importarle beso a furi enfrente del otro.

El castaño no se esperaba eso, estaba entre confundido y sorprendido, lo bueno es que reacciono a tiempo y logro separarse del otro, rápidamente fue a lado del mayor.

Así comenzó una pelea de mirabas muy intensa, si lo veías de otro modo parecía un leon contra un lobo, que en cualquier momento podrían agarrarse a golpes, pero no quería que sucediera, de por si ya sentía culpa, miedo y angustia

\- Alto!, Akashi deja de estar jugando, Amor no le hagas caso -tomo de la mano al mayor- solo quiere provocarte y recuerda que tenemos una cita~ -dijo melosamente, pero mas bien era para distraerlo.

\- Kiyoshi eres un cobarde, Kouki regresare por ti después - sentencio y después sonrió malvadamente al rubio, si salio como si nada.

Aun así a pesar de que el "peligro" se había ido, el mayor estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, Había una que solo podía se controlada por una persona así es Furi utilizo un arma que era para emergencias, lo abrazo durante un largo rato; Bueno hasta que se calmo y le correspondió al abrazo.

\- No te dejare solo nunca - dijo decidido y sin mas le beso apasionadamente, dejando al otro a su total merced, pero no paso mas de ahí pues los estaban esperando, y con una sonrisa se alejaron del lugar.

La tarde no acabo tan mal ya que fue una cita doble, el Ex-zanahorio y el adorable de takao se les pegaron en el buen sentido; Fueron al karaoke, compraron helado y muchas piñas.

Si hicieron una party muy hardcore con mujerzuelas y juegos al azar que esa era la expectativa, pero al final solo fueron al cine por que no les alcanzo para mas. Maldita realidad.

* * *

-OMAKE-

* Un día Antes del Juego*

Furi estaba nervioso, sonrojado y temblaba como un ciervo recién nacido, el motivo su novio se quedaría esa noche con el; En su casa, en su cuarto, completamente solos y de noche~

No es que le temiera a eso, sino que aun no se sentía listo ni preparado para hacer otro tipo de "cosas" para mayores, según sus pensamientos.

Sonó el timbre y el con todo y su tumbao* fue a abrir la puerta, no termino de abrirla bien por que el rubio lo abrazo así como un koala al árbol, por que no lo soltó del trayecto de la puerta a la Sala.

\- Kou vamos a la cama~ - soltó con un tono algo cansado y medio dormido.

Todos los planes de furi se fueron por la ventana, quería llegar mas lejos pero esta noche, aunque no lo admitiera, sabia que no se podría y mas por que tenia partido al día siguiente.

Dejo todo donde estaba y llevo de la mano al mayor hasta su cuarto, donde ahi se prepararon para dormir.

Furi logro conciliar el sueño mientras era abrazado y se apego mas al otro, pero tendría una oportunidad después, por lo mientras quería disfrutar de esa calidez que le encantaba.

* * *

Tumbao: se le dice cuando alguien se mueve muy gracioso o baila sin sentido, en este caso furi estaba que no podía ni caminar y le costaba trabajo x'D

**Intente mostrar un akashi mas humano pero resulto un psicópata :'V Lel~  
****Técnicamente este fue parte del cap 2 y todo el cap 3 -si que es muy corto- Ya saben que si les gusto o no dejen sus rws.  
****Pregunta! Furi lograra seducir al piñero y tendrán setso? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ?**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana!  
****ATTE: Akira~ **


	4. Familia

**Holi gente besha y hedmoza ~) Les traigo un nuevo cap~ y es algo largo, pero tiene mucho que ver.  
Sin mas, A leer!  
**

* * *

Dicen que la calma viene después de la tormenta, pues esta ves así fue, sin noticias del rojo todos podían sentir una tranquilidad y los tórtolos vivían su romance como si nada. las citas eran mas frecuentes y cada momento era disfrutado plenamente.

Pero ya era momento de presentar al novio a la familia, si con unos serios 7 meses de relación era mas seguro que se casaran, y tuvieran hijos, bueno no a tal extremo, pero en el futuro quizás.

Todavía era invierno y faltaban como dos semanas para navidad, Así que podían pasar el rato alegre.

Agradecía el hecho de que era domingo y así no seria un problema con la escuela en especial con los proyectos.

Miyaji le estaba esperando en la estación central(*1) Fue corriendo hasta el lugar, y al llegar pudo ver a su novio el cual traía un abrigo algo largo para el y eso que era alto.

\- Pensé que no vendrías - dijo el rubio acercándose para abrazar al castaño.

\- Eso pensaba, pero no podría hacerlo ademas de que quería verte pronto -puchero- te he extrañado demasiado.

\- Yo también te extrañe, a pesar de que nos vimos el viernes -lo abraza- Estas listo?

\- lose ... pero para mi se me hizo eterno, Si aun que estoy nervioso.

\- Oh no creo que sea tan malo, ademas la próxima semana iremos con la mía

\- Es lo que mas me preocupa, no se como actuar con tu familia!~

\- Solo se tu, y vamos que sino se hará tarde -le agarro la mano y se lo llevo rápido, ya que sabia donde vivía.

* * *

Familia Furihata~ Estaba Conformada por sus padres y su hermano adoptivo(*2).

Furi sabia que su familia no tendría ningún problema con su relación pues eran muy unidos y abiertos, pero ese no era el punto sino que se enteraran que miya era mayor que el por 2 años y no es que la diferencia de edades afectara solo que aveces podrían ser muy sobre protectores con el; Aun lo trataban como un niño y según el ya era muy grande como para decidir.

La historia era sencilla La señora Furihata había perdido las esperanzas de tener un hijo propio, y todos los doctores decían lo mismo que era in-fértil, cayo en depresión pero su esposo le dijo a ella que tal vez debían adoptar. Ya aceptada su realidad decidieron hacerlo y escogieron a un pequeño de 2 años, el cual había quedado huérfano y sin nadie con quien contar. Un niño inocente en ese entonces. Después de un tiempo sucedió el milagro, ella pudo embarazarse de kouki, pero no dejo de lado a su otro hijo sino que a los dos los trato por igual como su esposo, dándoles cariño y mucho amor.

y también cuando el nació, el pelinegro se volvió muy unido con el, nunca se separaron y mucho menos cuando se enteraron de la verdad.

Llegaron a la residencia de los Furihata, la cual era una casa normal y con un hermoso jardín de tulipanes rojos los cuales brillaban a pesar del tiempo.

Ya dentro se escontraron con un pelinegro, de la misma estatura que elcastaño, poseedor de unos ojos color azul oscuro y tez pálida, tipo emo, que parecía muy serio y miro raro al rubio, mientras tomaba agua; pero al ver a Furi lo abrazo.

\- Ni-chan me estas asfixiando! -reclamo el mas bajo, al ver que el otro no le soltaba por nada del mundo.

\- Lose solo que no he tenido tiempo de pasar el tiempo contigo, gracias a la maldita universidad, así y quien es el?

\- Eh! a si, el es mi novio - dijo sonriente de la vida y con un lindo sonrojo, ya que nunca le había dicho eso a su hermano.

\- Mucho gusto me llamo Miyaji Kiyoshi, un gusto en conocerlo -se inclino-

\- Furihata Akira -le estrecho la mano- vaya no estas nada mal, y desde cuando andan? y también por que no estaba enterado kou-chan? -le miraba mal-

\- era una sorpresa~ Bueno etto... es que yo ... -Estaba muy avergonzado-

\- llevamos siete meses -gracias al cielo apareció miya, para salvar a furi de un ataque-

\- bueno después hablaremos de eso, A si mamá te esta esperando en la cocina -se fue a su cuarto-

\- Claro, vamos -le agarro de la mano- Lo siento por eso, es solo que el es algo raro.

\- Si conocieras al mio seria lo mismo -eso lo dijo muy serio, pero lo dejo de lado al entrar en la cocina.

Ahí estaba una bella mujer madura, de cabello castaño largo y unos ojos color miel que resaltaban su piel clara y media los mismo que kou, al verlos les sonrió amablemente - pensé que llegarían después aun no esta la cena ... a que grosera soy no me he presentado, me llamo Furihata katsura, un gusto conocerte.

\- Furihata-san, yo soy miyaji kiyoshi lamento haber venido sin avisar, perdone las molestias.

\- Esta bien solo dime katsura, Furihata-san es mi esposo que no tarda en llegar~ Kou me ayudas a poner la mesa y lleva a miya-kun a la sala mientras espera.

\- claro que si mamá - alejo al rubio de ahí- Te dejare un rato solo ...

\- No, esta bien, yo te esperare el tiempo necesario -le beso- así que no tardes mucho.

Furi solo asintió y se fue rápido antes de que el sillón fuera testigo de cosas no aptas para menores y mucho menos con personas presentes.

Con esos 2 estaba que les cocía el arroz, y es que en todo ese tiempo no lo habían hecho, no es por que fuera cuestión de vida o muerte, sino que ninguno nunca lo había hecho.

La comida estuvo antes de lo esperar y era bueno pues akira no dejaba de comer dulces como un loco, El jefe de familia hizo acto de presencia asustando al rubio, el cual se encontraba en la baba(*3).

Al verlo era un hombre maduro, cabello color negro y unos ojos color chocolate, alto como el, de piel morena que parecía muy serio y formal. Alguien con quien la tendría muy difícil.

\- Ya llegue Familia - y como si fuera una alarma o algo todos aparecieron en la entrada, dejando al rubio desconcertado.

\- Viejo! deberías procurar llegar mas temprano - akira demostró que solo le interesaba la comida, ya que dicho eso se fue como si nada.

\- Que bueno amor, podrías ir a lavarte las manos junto con miya-kun para poder cenar.

\- padre que bueno que ya llegaste, deb ... digo debemos decirte algo - kou temblaba de los nervios y miedo principalmente por lo que dijera su papá.

\- Bien, me lo dices en un momento -mientras era seguido por miyaji algo serio- parece que es algo serio no?, vaya no me he presentado soy Furihata kano.

\- Yo soy el que debio hacerlo antes, me llamo miyaji kiyoshi un gusto en conocerlo.

\- Oh no es necesario tanta formalidad, aunque tengo intriga por saber que es lo que me quieren decir, pero no hay que dejarlos esperando.

Su suegro parecía una persona fría, pero era todo lo contrario muy amable al igual que katsura-san, su querido kou era una fusión de ellos.

Akira desaparecio a mitad de la comida, recibió una llamada de la universidad y no podía negarse, pero antes de irse les dijo que tenían todo su apoyo.

La cena o bueno el comienzo de esta fue muy tranquila, pero ya se acercaba el momento de terminar, como kou estaba a su lado le agarro la mano.

\- Papá ... Mamá, verán ... el y yo somos novios -soltó de repente el mas bajo, pero parecía que se iba a desmayar de lo nervioso que estaba.

El rubio sabia lo que se venia así que entrelazo sus manos algo sonrojado, sentía nervios y temor al rechazo aunque fuera poco probable.

Sus padres los miraron, después compartieron una mirada cómplice y asintieron al mismo tiempo, pero su madre fue quien hablo - Hijo deberías calmarte un poco, pero ya lo sabíamos, cada día vienes mas alegre y eso me hace feliz, al igual que todos.

\- Ademas de que siempre te apoyaremos kou, pero ya te habías tardado en presentárnoslo -sonríe- se ve que el miya-kun es un buen chico y tienes mi aprobación.

\- Muchas gracias señor, le prometo que jamás lastimare a kou - un peso menos en cima

\- Eh! a gracias los quiero mucho - Las cosas resultaron bien muy bien y era bueno.

ademas de que les dieron hasta permiso de casarse, avergonzando a Furi y miya acepto, como ya era tarde tuvo que quedarse, aunque no era raro parecía que ya vivía aquí desde hace tiempo.

El mejor domingo de su vida, pero todavia quedaba la familia del otro, pero por lo mientras disfrutar esos pequeños y lindos momentos.

* * *

Familia Kiyoshi~ Solo eran su padres y su hermano menor.

por lo que sabia o bueno le dijo su novio, el tenia un hermano menor, que era un año mayor que el, realmente no sabia que hacer, osea ya lo habían decidido con mucha calma, pero no estaba seguro y mucho menos de que estaba enfrente de la casa del rubio.

\- Espero que funcione o sino moriré para ser comida de lobos -suspiro- bueno ya estoy aquí.

Y antes de que tocara, la puerta se abrió mostrando a su rubio novio el cual al verlo lo beso - Mira que buen regalo me dejaron aquí -sonríe- pensé que llegarías dentro de dos horas?

\- Eh! si bueno, veras se supone que estoy acompañando a mi hermano a comprar unas cosas, pero se fue con un tipo, no se si era su amigo y decidí adelantarme.

\- Debo decirte algo, mis padres no están y mi hermano esta en su cuarto, así que tenemos algo de tiempo para nosotros - dicho esto se lo llevo cargando, como si fuera una princesa adentro de la casa y como si nada a su cuarto.

\- Espera, no crees que tu hermano se de cuenta? ademas todavia es de día?

\- No cuando comienza con sus juegos, no hay nada que lo separe de ahí -ya dentro lo dejo en su cama cuidadosamente.

\- Bueno, pero no hay que llegar mas lejos esta vez - sin mas le beso apasionadamente.

\- lo que ti digas amor -sonrió de lado y comenzó a desvestirle, mientras le besaba sin dejarle una oportunidad de reclamar o poner resistencia. por que si el rubio quería hacerlo cuando el otro estuviera listo, inconscientemente furi lo provocaba y el con todo el auto-control del mundo, se detenía antes de violarlo en publico.

Furi solo se dejaba hacer, no tenia idea de que había provocado con su inocencia, si todavia era inocente en varios sentidos.

El mayor no dejaba de besarle, también comenzó a dejarle varios chupetones y marcas al mas bajo en su cuello precisamente, las cuales dentro de poco serian muy notorias, la carne era débil debía admitirlo, ademas de que furi en esa posición casi gimiendo, y sonrojado hasta las orejas, dejaba una hermosa imagen que lo prendía de sobremanera.

El castaño estaba sin su abrigo, tenia su playera levantada, respirando agitada-mente y miraba deseoso al otro para que continuara. Quería sentir la Miyaconda.

Al carajo el auto-control, y con esas miradas indecorosas que le llegaban le hacían perder la razón, sin esperar mas se quito la camisa que traía mostrando su torso bien trabajado, para volverse a poner encima de furi.

Antes de poder seguir, por que literalmente se estaban devorando con esos besos lujuriosos e indecentes, se estaban manoseando descaradamente, apareció el rubio menor, si entro sin avisar siquiera y se encontró una imagen de su hermano casi violándose a un pequeño castaño. Un chihuahua café.

Así como llego se fue, dejo a los otros dos avergonzados y las ganas de llegar mas lejos desaparecieron, Es que acaso no sabia tocar la puerta?, miyaji mayor tenia ganas de asesinarlo, pero de no ser por el mas bajo ya lo hubiera hecho con medio mundo.

\- Lo siento, tal ve- fue interrumpido por un beso lleno de amor.

\- Seguiremos después, casi ya viene la navidad tal vez ese día sigamos donde lo dejamos no?

\- Si, pero ese día no te salvaras por nada del mundo - el otro solo asintió y se volvió a vestir, pues que le quedaba.

Furi estaba rojo de vergüenza, y es que como ver a la a su cuñado oficial, por que este ni se inmutaba por la escenita que le regalaron y mirándolo bien era idéntico, una copia exacta de miya-chan en todos los aspectos, solo que tenia el cabello corto, si esa era la única diferencia!

\- Hermano no soy quien para juzgarte, pero no te podías esperar hasta la noche? o cuando no estuviera?

\- Cállate! ademas debo decirte algo y es serio así que quita esa cara o te golpeo - la paciencia no era su fuerte, aunque la única excepción era kou.

\- Lamento que nos hayas encontrado en esa forma, me llamo Furihata Kouki y soy el novio de tu hermano - ahora si parecía un tomate maduro.

\- Te perdono, aunque no me molesto, pero hicieron que perdiera la partida ... yo soy Kiyoshi Yuuya y bienvenido a la familia - sin mas se fue dejándolos solos.

\- Si, gracias -sonríe tiernamente- vaya salio mejor de lo que esperaba

\- Le caíste bien, te parece si vamos a ver una jugar en el centro y compramos piñas?

\- Claro, solo que yo lo escojo - el setso quedara para después quedaba claro, pero nadie dijo que no podían algo inapropiado en los juegos.

también les dijeron a los padres de miya, que los aceptaron y solo les dieron la condición de que querían muchos nietos pronto, dejando a ambos jóvenes mas rojos que la luz del semáforo.

Un gran paso habían dado, solo queda esperar que les espera en el futuro y cuantos problemas surgirán, pero con amor todo se podía solucionar.

* * *

nota: no recuerdo en que parte de japon ya es legal el matrimonio gay, pero como es mi fic en todo el país es legal y yolo, Ademas de que aquí ven eso muy natural y sin jodida discriminación~ :'v.  
(*1) Se supone que es como el centro comercial, tipo wallmart(? por lo grande.  
(*2) Se que Furi tienen un hermano mayor y no tengo idea de porque no lo hice como estaba planeado :'V.  
(*3) estaba baboseando pues :'v con el celular, así como yo pero con la lap.  
Me invente los nombres, pero no es mucha diferencia verdad?, me refiero con los otros Fic's, se me hizo algo muy largo así que les tengo dos bellos extras. esperenlos~

Espero que les haya gustado u). Nos vemos la próxima semana! bye~

Atte. Akira


	5. Vacaciones

**Solo debo decirles que habrá hard y del bueno(?, espero que les guste.  
****Sin mas, A leer!**

* * *

Las vacaciones de invierno iniciaron y estos dos querían pasar el tiempo juntos al máximo, Miyaji agradecía a deos la gran idea que se le ocurrió.

Por que no llevar a Su lindo chihuahua a la playa?, su abuela le había heredado antes de morir una casa ahí, y quedaba ubicada en el lugar mas pacifico de toda la zona.

Realmente era afortunado y quizás tal ves podrían hacer mas cosas que solo nadar y tomar el sol, sin tiempo que perder fue rápidamente a la casa del menor.

Se habían visto el día anterior, pero no le hacia daño eso de verse todos los días.

Furi apenas iba a abrir la puerta, cuando sintió que alguien le abrazaba y le daba besitos en el cuello - Waahh... casi me das un infarto!, pensé que era alguien mas~  
\- Lo siento es solo que te veías muy vulnerable y quería asustarte un poco.

\- Eres muy malo conmigo, pero pareces feliz sucede algo?

\- Si, se me ocurrió una gran idea, podemos ir a la playa de vacaciones, bueno solo si tu quieres.

\- Me gustaría ir contigo y cuando seria? - Amaba ver a miya en plan tsundere, era tan lindo y mas cuando se sonrojaba.

\- Después de navidad, nos da tiempo de quedarnos 3 días completos y antes de volver a la escuela.

Aceptaron sin ningún problema los padres de kou, La navidad fue especial para ambos, a pesar de cada uno estar con su familia, un dia antes pudieron darle al otro su regalo.

* * *

Furi se estaba preparando una maleta para el viaje, no podía creer que iba a pasar unos días con su novio completamente solos.

Ya que regresando seria imposible verse, el mayor tendría que pasarse todo el tiempo estudiando para el examen de ingreso a la universidad, mientras que el estaría completamente metido en los entrenamientos y clases.

Con todo listo, se despidió de sus padres, tomo sus cosas y salio de la casa. Se verían en el parque, lo bueno es que no tenia que caminar mucho, estaba emocionado con todo, antes había ido a la playa, pero con su familia ahora era muy diferente. y eso le agradaba.

Llego muy rápido y no pasaron mas de dos minutos cuando el rubio hacia su aparición, el cual sonreía alegremente.

\- te ves muy lindo, estas listo para ir? - le dio un beso en la mejilla, ya que estaban en un lugar publico.

\- Gracias, si, he esperado este día mucho, ademas de que me debes algo.

\- Cierto te compensare llegando, no hay tiempo que perder.

Los dos fueron al auto con el que irían, era de miyaji, su abuela también se lo dejo pero este casi no lo usaba y agradecía que al fin podría darle un uso.

El viaje en carro seria de 3 horas y se dirigían a shimoda*, pero valía la pena para ir, durante el trayecto, kou se dedico a ver el paisaje, era realmente bueno de ver y tomo fotos a las cosas que le llamaban la atención.

Salieron desde la mañana así que podrían llegar a buena hora, finalmente llegaron a la casa donde se quedarían, era increíblemente grande y espaciosa, muy moderna tipo americana, pero sin dejar de ser como una tradicional. Todo combinaba a la perfección y el ambiente era fresco a pesar del sol que hacia.

\- Es muy bonita, enserio es tuya?, quiero ir a la playa podemos?

\- Si, pero debemos descansar y comer algo primero, después aremos todo lo que tu quieras.

Después de un leve pero llenado refrigerio se encontraban acostados en el sillón, que era lo suficiente grande para que cupieran ahí.

Esos momentos a solas y la tranquilidad que había, eran perfectos, nada de preocupaciones y solo podían pensar en el otro.

Ya que se les bajo la comida, se fueron a cambiar para poder entrar en el agua, el primero en salir fue el rubio quien solo traía el traje de baño que era largo como un short largo, después furi con uno que era corto, mostraba sus delgadas y lindas piernas, con una playera algo holgada.

Hizo que el mayor le mirara muy deseoso, pero se controlaba de no violarlo ahí mismo. tenia demasiado auto-control y quería que fuera especial la primera vez de los dos, tal ves mañana.

Salieron el clima era fresco, bastante agradable para todos, cuando se acercaron al agua era tan cristalina, muy limpia, y perfecta, no perdieron ni un momento y ya se encontraban mojados.

Jugaron un rato hasta que se cansaron y se compraron un helado cada quien, pasearon por el centro agarrados de la mano.

La noche era cálida, el sonido de las olas y el cielo oscuro cubierto de estrellas, era tan hermoso, kou no perdió oportunidad y le tomo una foto antes de dormir junto a su adorado rubio.

* * *

Al siguiente día simplemente descansaron como se debía, y durante la hora de la cena decidieron que seria afuera, todas las calles estaban iluminadas y era reconfortante, ademas había mucha gente a esas horas.

Había caído la noche demasiado rápido, pero eso poco importaba para los 2, al llegar a la casa lo primero que hicieron fue besarse desesperada-mente, no querían desperdiciar ningún momento, ahora solo era de disfrutar.

De algún modo terminaron en la habitación y el oxigeno comenzó a hacer falta, con toda la delicadeza del mundo miyaji dejo a furi en la cama y se le puso encima, para volver a comenzar con una sesión de besos apasionados y lujuriosos que dejaban mas que desear.

Los dos estaban excitados, con la luz apagada y solo iluminándoles la luna entendieron que era el momento de al fin ser uno.

\- Puedo tomarte? - soltó el rubio con voz ronca y mirando fijamente al menor.

\- Si, tómame por completo - con la invitación hecha, el mayor no perdió tiempo y comenzó a desvestir al menor, le dejo varios chupetones en el cuello así como leves mordidas las cuales en poco tiempo serian notorias.

Kouki no quería quedarse atrás y también hizo lo mismo con el mayor solo que con algo de torpeza.

El rubio al verle sonrió y le beso, el menor estaba completamente desnudo, a su total dispocision y no iba a perder esa oportunidad, le comenzó a masturbar y kou soltaba leves gemidos, eran cortos y pausados. No resistió mucho por que se corrió manchando la mano del mayor, que este lamió. Comenzó a repartir besos en todo su torso, le enseño 3 dedos que el menor lamió y chupo gustosamente.

Ya bien lubricados, los acerco a su entrada y metió solo uno, kouki gimió de dolor, obviamente no estaba acostumbrado, pero paso un leve rato y le lanzo una mirada para que continuara, el otro la capto e introdujo el segundo, esta vez fue un gemido de placer y dolor, dejo que se acostumbrara para poder meter el otro, como no vio que le dijera algo lo hizo, el tercero entro y furi sentía en un mar de emociones muy grande.

Ya acostumbrado a esa intromisión, los saco y se posiciono entre sus piernas, las cuales separo con delicadeza, no quería lastimarlo, agarro el lubricante que andaba por ahí y le puso algo en su entrada, agarro su pene y lo puso ahí, con algo de calma lo introdujo.

Furi estaba sonrojado y gimió al sentirlo, se aferro a la sabana - ngh... kiyo..shi duele..

\- Lo siento es solo que no pude evitarlo, te vez tan lindo así - lo acerco a el y le sujeto por la cintura, el menor se movió para que continuara y lo hizo, con un poco mas de fuerza le dio una leve embestida.

Miyaji estaba preocupado y deseoso, sabia que no era nada fácil, pero dentro de su novio era tan caliente y estrecho que le hacia perder la cordura que aun le quedaba. Así que se movió y le embistió normal, para que el comenzara a costumbrarse, no pasaron ni 5 minutos y ya le estaba dando con algo de fuerza.

Gemidos, reclamos y dos respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban en el cuarto, también había besos apasionados que dejaban sin aliento, el le siguió embistiendo y cada vez aumentaba de ritmo, fuerza, ademas ambos sabían que no durarían mucho, furi con las fuerzas que tenia abrazo por el cuello al mayor para besarle desesperado.

Unas cuantas embestidas mas provocaron que furi se corriera manchando su estomago y del otro, miyaji tampoco resistió mucho y termino corriéndose adentro del menor, con ambas respiraciones agitadas y algo sudorosos por tanto esfuerzo, se besaron.

Fue un beso suave, lleno de amor y con el cual sellaron su destino juntos.

* * *

La mañana del tercer día Kou despertó primero y se encontró con algo realmente bello, observo detenidamente a miyaji, su cabello rubio brillaba con el sol, su piel clara se veía tan lisa, sus pestañas eran largas que le sentaban bien. Completamente perfecto y todo para el, era muy afortunado,

Se acerco un poco y le beso con timidez, ya que no quería ser descubierto y vio como el otro ni siquiera reaccionaba se acomodo esta vez mas cerca y se volvió a dormir.

No pasaron mas de dos horas y el mayor despertó, al mismo tiempo que el castaño y al verse sonrieron.

\- Te amo - soltó el mayor y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Te amo - sonrió dulcemente y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

* * *

**Realmente fue mi primer hard publicado y escrito, lamento si salio medio raro, pero solo podía pensar en shotas.  
****Aunque no se si me salio? pero estos dos son un amor y yo los amo con todo mi corazón~  
****(*) Es una playa que queda al sur, un viaje de tokio a la prefectura de shizuoka donde queda shimoda, tarda alrededor de 3 horas y 9 minutos en carro -hay 2 formas de llegar-.  
****Si es en camión seria menos -de dos horas y media- o mas -tres horas y media-, depende donde se tome y caminando seria alrededor de 35 horas :'v. ****Ne nos vemos el sábado con un bello extra~**

**Atte: Akira.**


End file.
